True Love Multiplies
by chelseabsb93
Summary: Angela finds out she's pregnant with Shawn's child.
1. Chapter 1

There was no way she read it wrong; she knew the little plus sign meant the end of her world as she knew it. She kept staring at the test, thinking that if she stared long enough, the results might magically change. How could this be true, her and Shawn were always so careful, except for about 2 weeks ago when things got a little out of hand. She realized that in that moment of extreme passion her life changed forever.

She couldn't decide who to tell first. Of course she wanted Shawn to know, but a part of her was afraid of his reaction. Would he run away just like he's done with every obstacle in his life, or would he fully embrace the idea and do everything in his power to make it right. Shawn and Cory were both in class, as were Jack and Eric, so Angela used this time to round up her favorite girls and tell them the news. She called them both, and immediately they knew something was up.

"I'll be right over." Each of them said at the end of the phone call. It took no time at all for the two girls to be by their best friend's side in her time of need.

"Thank you guys so much for being here." Angela said, embracing them into a group hug.

"Whatever you need we're here for you." Topanga said.

"Yeah, best friends will always be there for each other." Rachel added. "Now tell us what's going on."

"Ok, but you have to promise what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. That means no telling anybody, especially Cory." Angela gives a look to Topanga.

"Angela, Cory's my husband. I can't keep a secret from him; you know that. Why would it matter if Cory knew anyway?" Topanga asked.

"Because Cory is Shawn's best friend. They have a bromance, and bromance tops marriage any day. That means if you tell Cory, even if you tell him not to, Cory will immediately tell Shawn, like he always has." Angela explained. "I need to be the one to tell Shawn, but not yet."

"Angela, what's going on? What can't you tell Shawn? Are you ok?" Rachel became very worried.

"Yes, and no." She took a deep breath. "Topanga, Rachel…I'm pregnant."

Both of their mouths dropped, did they really just hear what they think they just heard.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I still don't know how this could've happened. Well I know _how_ it happened, but I always figured I'd be out of college and married before I had kids." Angela said.

"I thought I was going to be the first to have kids." Topanga said. "I mean I was the first to get married; in college I might add."

"Yeah but you and Cory are different. You've loved each other since you were 2. When you broke up he flew all the way to Disney to find you and win you back."

"Angela, you and Shawn are just like me and Cory. From the moment you two met, nobody else mattered. It became you and Shawn against the world. You got each other through the worst times in each other's lives, and you were also there to celebrate the good times." Topanga comforted her best friend.

Rachel gave her a big hug, "And now you have this baby to represent your love for each other."

"You're right. Shawn and I love each other, but I still think we're too young. I mean how are we supposed to support a child when we are both still in school." Angela wondered.

"That's something you'll have to talk to Shawn about." Topanga said.

"Which means you'll actually have to tell him." Rachel added.

"I know. I have to tell him. This baby belongs to him just as much as it does to me. I'll tell him as soon as he gets out of class." Angela replied.

"That's a good idea." Rachel said.

"Speaking of class, I have Intro to Poli-Sci in 15 minutes. I should get going." Topanga said, hugging Angela goodbye. "Call me after you tell him. I want to know his reaction."

"Call me too." Rachel also hugged her goodbye.

It wouldn't be long before the love of her life was home and hearing the news of his impending fatherhood. She already pictured their lives as parents and hoped Shawn would be ok with the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey…I'm home!" Shawn yelled as he walked into the apartment, throwing his bookbag on the couch.

"Hey baby." Angela said cheerfully, giving her man a big kiss.

"You're in a good mood." Shawn replied.

"Sort of." Angela replied, now remembering that she had to tell Shawn about the baby.

"Why only sort of? What's wrong?" Shawn began to worry about the woman he loved.

"Nothing's wrong, well at least I hope not. We need to talk." She took Shawn's hand and led him over to the couch.

"What's going on? You know you can tell me." Shawn comforted her.

"Nothing, it's just…" She could feel her heart begin to race. "I'm pregnant."

Shawn looked shocked, "Pregnant…as in, pregnant."

"Yeah." Angela answered.

"Wow." Shawn giggled, very surprised at the news.

"I know. It's kind of a shock to me too." Angela said. "Are you ok with it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Shaun asked.

"Because we're both still in college. We both still have our whole lives ahead of us." Angela started crying.

"Hey, come here." Shawn took Angela in his arms, trying to comfort her as the two sat on the couch. "We still can have our entire lives. Only now instead of just experiencing it together, we'll have a little person that is half of you and half of me to enjoy it with."

"But how are we supposed to support this child and still live our lives?" Angela asked. "It's not like we have our parents to turn to."

"No, we don't have parents, but we do have a lot of other people that care about us. We've got my brother and Rachel, and the entire Matthew's clan. And of course we have Feeny." Shawn said, making Angela feel much better.

"We do have a lot of friends." Angela smiled.

"They're not just friends. They're our family." Shawn said.

"And our family is about to have a new member." Angela kissed Shawn's cheek as their hands met on her stomach.

"Speaking of family, when are we going to tell them?" Shawn asked.

"How about tonight. We'll invite everyone over for dinner and tell them the big news." Angela said. Neither one could wait to tell everyone; they hoped everyone would be just as excited as they were.


	3. Chapter 3

The two waited nervously for their guests to arrive. They hoped everyone would be ok with the new addition to their family. Moments later, they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Shawn said.

Shawn opened the door to see Cory and Topanga standing there.

"Come on in." Shawn said, ushering them into the living room.

"Thanks buddy." Cory said cheerfully.

Topanga walked right past Shawn to talk to Angela.

"Did you tell him?" She asked.

"Yeah, as soon as he got home from class." Angela said.

"And…" Topanga wanted to know.

"And…he's fine with it. He's actually kind of excited, but he doesn't know that you and Rachel already know, so when we tell everyone act surprised." Angela explained.

"Surprised, got it." Topanga said, hugging her best friend.

"I wonder what Angela and Topanga are talking about." Cory said to Shawn.

"Probably girl stuff." Shawn said, wondering if she secretly spilled to Topanga about the baby.

The two girls joined their men in the living room and the group began to talk. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. This time Angela answered it.

"Must be the pizza guy." Angela said as she walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw something better than the pizza guy. It was the entire Matthews clan. Amy and Allen came in first with little Joshua, followed by Morgan and finally Eric.

"So glad you guys could make it." Angela smiled.

"Oh we're happy to be here." Amy said.

"I'm just here for the free pizza." Eric said.

"Of course you are." Shawn laughed.

Before Angela could shut the door, another familiar face showed up.

"Good evening all." Mr. Feeny said.

"Feeny, how are ya?" Shawn asked.

"Very good; thank you Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny said.

The pizza guy finally showed up, carrying about 5 pizzas. He put the pizzas on the island in the kitchen and Shawn gave him the money. As the pizza guy was leaving, Rachel and Jack came in.

"Sorry we're late." Jack said.

"We got held up in class." Rachel added.

"It's ok. We're just glad you could come." Angela said, hugging the two.

"Alright, now that everyone's here; let's eat!" Shawn said, opening the pizza boxes and helping himself. Everyone started eating and socializing and having a good time. After a while, Shawn and Angela were sure everyone was wondering what they were doing there.

"So what's the big news you guys want to tell us?" Jack asked.

Shawn and Angela looked at each other and smiled.

"You want to tell them?" Shawn asked.

"You can honey." Angela smiled.

"Alright everybody, the reason you're all here is because we have something very important to tell you." Shawn said.

"Well what is it?" Allen asked the man he considered to be his son.

Shawn looked at Angela, wrapping his arm around her as she put her arms around his waist.

"We're having a baby!" Shawn happily announced.

Everyone's mouths dropped. Shawn and Angela couldn't tell which of their friends were happy for them and which thought they were the dumbest people on the planet. They soon got their answer.

"Shawn, you know I consider you to be my son, so I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Cory when he got engaged." Allen said, "Have you lost your mind!"

"You're far too young." Amy added.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Cory said excitedly, hugging Shawn and happy dancing.

"You're ok with this?" Cory's parents asked him.

"Shawn and Angela are exactly like me and Topanga. They're soul mates. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner." Cory said.

"All our boys are out of their minds. Cory gets married in college, Shawn has a baby in college, and Eric; well he's always been like that." Amy said.

"Maybe we'll have more luck the fourth time around." Allen said, staring at little Josh.

Topanga and Rachel immediately hugged both Shawn and Angela in congratulations. Jack went over to his brother and looked disappointed, but then he said, "You've got a great girl here. Dad would be happy you found the girl of your dreams. If you guys need anything, you know where to find me."

As Shawn thanked his brother, Mr. Feeny finally spoke up.

"I have a question." Mr. Feeny said.

"What is it George?" Allen asked.

"Mr. Hunter, Ms. Moore, how do you plan on supporting this child?" Mr. Feeny asked.

The two looked at each other, realizing they hadn't really discussed that aspect of it.

"Well as long as Jack's stepdad keeps paying for it, I guess we could live here." Shawn said.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he does. I'm not going to leave my brother and his family with nowhere to live." Jack assured them.

"Thanks Jack." Shawn said.

"Ok, so you have a place to live, what about money, and do you plan on finishing school?" Feeny continued.

"Of course we plan on finishing school. What kind of question is that?" Shawn argued.

"I'm just trying to prepare you for your new lives." Mr. Feeny said. "That's my job you know."

"It's been your job since we were little; and now you'll have a new little one to mentor for his or her entire life." Shawn said.

"Yeah Feeny, you've gotten us through a lot of major milestones in our lives; first days of school, first dates, new siblings, marriage, and even death. We wouldn't be the people we are today without you." Cory added.

"What about us?" Allen asked.

"You guys have been amazing, but when you guys couldn't be there or when we were too embarrassed or scared to come to you, Feeny was always there." Cory continued.

"Feeny, you were an amazing mentor to me, so I'm sure you'll do the same for Shawn and Angela's kid." Eric said.

"Just think, you already went through it successfully five times, what's one more." Topanga added.

"That's just it Mrs. Matthews, I wasn't successful five times. In fact I was very unsuccessful. I don't want to fail another student." Mr. Feeny said doubtfully.

"How did you fail us?" Angela asked.

"If I was successful; Mr. and Mrs. Matthews would have waited until after college to get married, you and Mr. Hunter wouldn't be having a child, and Eric would have done much better in school and went to college on time." Mr. Feeny explained.

"Mr. Feeny, you did the best you could with what we gave you. If it weren't for you, Cory and Topanga would've gotten married much younger than they did, and Eric would still be trying to find himself and not going to school. And as for me, you showed me that life had a way of working out for the best, even what it keeps bringing you down." Shawn explained, "You also showed me that you have to work for what you want, and the best things in life are worth fighting for."

"It seems as though I've actually prepared you well. Thank you Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny said.

"For what?" Shawn asked.

"For showing me that I can make a difference, even in the most stubborn cases." Feeny said.

The two men hugged. Feeny had made a huge difference in Shawn's life, and Shawn couldn't wait for Feeny to do the same for his child.


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone left, Shawn and Angela laid in bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"That went better than expected." Shawn said.

"We have the best friends in the world." Angela said, snuggling into Shawn's chest.

"Yeah we do." Shawn said, kissing her head. "This kid isn't going to grow up like we did. He's going to grow up with a mom and a dad and a big extended family."

Angela picked up on one key word. "He?"

Shawn smiled. "I never really pictured myself having kids, but now that I am, I'd kind of like a boy."

"And why is that?" Angela was curious.

"So I don't have to see my daughter hurting after she falls for a guy like me." Shawn said, remembering back to the guy he used to be before Angela came along.

"You're not that guy anymore, Shawn." Angela turned over and stared directly into Shawn's eyes. "You've changed so much since I've met you and I know you're going to be an amazing father."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN =**_ Ok, first I want to apologize for never updating this story. The small chunk I just posted has been saved on my computer for months, if not years (it's from when I updated last). Second, I hate to say it, but I don't think I'll be able to finish it. I thought seeing GMW would get me back into my BMW fanfic, but alas it hasn't. However, I'm not just going to leave you hanging. Since many of you have said how much you've enjoyed this story, and since I've read many other fantastic fanfictions (including Boy Meets World), I've decided to give one of you lucky people a shot at finishing it for me. If you would enjoy writing this story send me a private message on here. The story would be transferred to your own fanfic account (I'll send you all the old chapters) and become your story. The only thing I ask is to incorporate a few minor scenes (I'll explain them in the private message) but the entire rest of this story is up to you! Hope to here from some of you soon!


End file.
